


Blue Smoke

by NyanPyonTanChan (wolfie_v)



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Arabian AU, Arranged Marriage, Bondage, Bottom!Rin, CrownPrince!Rin, CrownPrince!Sousuke, Djinn!Haruka, HighPriest!Makoto, M/M, Makoto is the one who summons Haruka, Seme!Haruka, Seme!Sousuke, To entertain Rin, Top!Haruka, dom!haruka, sub!rin, things get out of hand, uke!Rin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfie_v/pseuds/NyanPyonTanChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Djinn, his Husband and a High Priest. Rin is having one hell of a year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new King has ascended the throne -- at just fifteen years old. Two years ago his parents and sister had been killed. He hasn't smiled since. Marriage proposals are pouring in. The King will take none. The High Priest wants to see him smile again, so he summons another worldly being. Wil this help Rin regain his smile?

It was two years ago that Makoto noticed his highness get a bit fussy. He was fifteen at the time and suddenly turning into a man -- a gorgeous one at that. He was a lively spit-fire as a child, but now he was desolate and very detached from the world. Rin was growing quiet, a scowl plastered on his face at all hours of the day. The High Priest was worried for the fifteen year old boy. To have a whole kingdom dropped on his shoulders after his father, mother and sister were killed. To be the only one in the Kingdom who does not smile anymore. Even those street rats smiled from time to time. Two years. Two years and that bright, idiotic smile was nowhere to be found on his Majesty's face. But what could he do? What could he say? So far no one was able to even approach Rin without the male lashing out at them. That, in turn, scared all his suitors away. He was not even willing to take marriage interviews anymore. The High Counsel had given up. With a soft sigh, Makoto shook his head and left the throne room where the young King lounged, eyes glazed over and looking into the distance.  
  
So began the thought process. What could he give his King that would make him smile? Something unbelievable. Jewels, silks and precious metals were in abundance in the Kingdom of Samezuka. Anything he needed, it was readily available. Green and white robes dragged along the granite flooring of the palace halls as he slowly made his way to his chambers. Makoto had been with the young King since he was seven. The first time he laid eyes on the stunning five year old was as fresh as the new day. It was a glorious morn, and Makoto had just been accepted into the academy that tailored young men into Priests. The handful of boys that made it past the exams were gathered to meet the royal family and gathered into the throne room. In ran a fiery red head with bright red eyes and a toothy grin. His high pitched voice was slightly raspy (of course it had been because he was screaming out of pure ecstatic enthusiasm) as he introduced himself. Makoto had cried that day. It wasn't because he was afraid, nor was it because he was in the presence of Royalty. It was simply because this boy, whose smile seemed never ending, had moved something in him; it hurt in such a pleasant way.  
  
His own thoughts drowned out time and before he knew it he was at his chamber doors. The thick wood was hard to push open as a boy, but now he was capable of pushing a door open with one hand. He was tall, standing at a smooth 183 centimeters tall, and all bronzed, chiseled muscles. A large hand reached out from under the long sleeve of his outer robe and pushed one of the ornate doors open. His chamber was clean... for the most part. The large windows were constantly closed, thick velvet red curtains drawn allowing the room to glow an ominous colour as the sun rose and set. There was a large canopy bed on a raised platform that extended quite a ways from underneath. The silk and satin covered duvets and pillows were strewn across the more than accommodating bed. Along one wall there were three desks: one containing books, another had materials from his years of research and the last had papers stacked several books high. There were ornate instruments scattered through his chambers, some he hardly used anymore but he kept for it's nostalgic feel.  
  
Long fingers grazed past several books with golden lettering along leather bound spines. Alchemy, turning coal into gold, various recipes for herbal relaxation techniques, Djinn summoning-- wait. Djinn summoning? How did he obtain this book? A small frown pulled on his sandy colored eyebrows as he pulled the book out from under two other books and opened the book up. Circles. Magic circles? Incantations. A deeper frown formed. "Summon a god," he read in the ancient text, turning the page. What struck him was what the text described -- a god whose eyes were as deep as the sea (something not seen in this desert kingdom), and whose competitive spirit was able to make proud men crumble. "A Djinn for his Majesty," he whispered, a smile pulling at his lips. If he remembered correctly Rin was a rather competitive child. And he was always smiling during those times. "Perfect." 

* * *

"Rin-sama, please listen to us," Kazuki sighed, quill in one hand and papyrus tablet in the other. He had noticed Rin zoning out again, almost statue like as he sat there on his father's throne -- his throne. Uozumi and Shouta noticed it as well. "We need to find a suitor for you. Now, I understand that you do not want to marry right now, so let's look into the near future. A year from now--"  
  
"I will not marry," Rin answered, interrupting the male. "I do not like women. They all want the title of 'Queen' and they're sleazy. I can't stand them!" His voice rose in volume as his frustration became evident. All those women looking at him with lustful eyes, clinging to him just to seduce him. He didn't like women. They were all the same. Besides, his sexual preference should have been evident. He _was_ involved with his childhood friend for a few years he was eleven. Those teal eyes made him fall in love. But nothing went past a few shy kisses.  
  
"We have marriage proposals from Princes' as well," Shouta interrupted before Kazuki coul reprimand the young King. "And one King. The King of Tetsuo."  
  
"Did you say... Tetsuo?" Rin whispered, eyes wide with disbelief and jaw slightly slack.  
  
Uozumi's eyes went wide (if only for a fraction) at Rin's reaction. Was he... interested? "Y-yes your Majesty," he spoke up, "King Sousuke has put in a marriage proposal for you to look over.  
  
Rin stood suddenly then, scaring Shouta a bit as the small male thought he was going to be hit. But the look on Rin's face was even more scarier. It was an expression the three hadn't seen in two years. His eyes were sparkling and, even though his other features remained still, his eyes were smiling. Smiling. "Send an approval to King Sousuke."  
  
The sighs came in unison as Rin almost ran from the throne room and to his chambers. 

* * *

Hours had passed and night had fallen. Makoto was out of breath. As a Priest he was to uphold the spiritual aspect of the King's duty, and keep him on the right track, but he had a side job -- magic. He was able to do a few tricks -- like summoning a bird out of thin air -- but never has he summoned a being from the other world. And boy was this hard. He had to draw the summoning circle (which, it turned out, _had_ to be bigger than the several ones before it in order to work) , had to gather materials (which he sent his disciples to get), and had to recite the words in a dead language that he only knew the basics of. After a couple dozen failed attempts he tried again. Makoto took a deep breath before reciting the words again.  
  
After the last word was spoken a harsh gust of wind seemed to pool into the middle of the room, almost sweeping him into it. There was a distinct smell of wood and wild flowers before blue smoke glided through the room. In an instant the room stood still and Makoto uncovered his eyes that were once buried in his sleeve. A dark figure stood -- hovered -- in the middle of the circle. The blue smoke was thick so the figure was black at first glance. But soon Makoto could see eyes -- sharp blue eyes that was slit like a cats. Midnight hair. Tanned skin. Wrapped in blue and white and gold. "Your wish, Master," the figure demanded as the smoke cleared. The green eyed giant regained his bearings and stood tall, towering over the male as the Djinn looked up.  
  
"I am not your Master," Makoto said in a confident voice, holding out a mirror that was given to him by a witch with blazing red hair. The mirror rippled a few times and within the mirror was his Majesty, naked as the day he was born and slipping into his personal oasis, the water covered with pink blossom petals. "This man, is your Master. Serve him well."  
  
Makoto noticed a thin brow raise at Rin's appearance in the mirror. The Djinn was interested. Good. "Who is this?" The midnight male asked, fingers gently gliding over the surface of the mirror as the male he now knew as 'Master' submerged himself in the water, disappearing.  
  
"His name is Rin," Makoto answered as his own eyes watched the red head reappear. He was dripped wet, petals stuck in his hair and clinging to his slim, lithe body. "Beautiful, isn't he?" Makoto knew well how gorgeous the King had become. He watched the cute boyd turn into a beautiful creature. His hair was gently sweeping against his shoulders with his age, red eyes narrowed and angled in a seductive way. Even Rin himself doesn't realize how erotic he had become as he aged. And he aged well.  
  
The Djinn just nodded as the male named Rin ran long, painted finger through his soaked red hair, the golden bracelets clicking together with the action. The blue eyed Djinn was at a loss for words. Sure he had seen many a human, served them. But never had he seen a creature such as Rin.  
  
As the Djinn studied Rin, Makoto studied the Djinn. He was almost as tall as Rin (if not a few centimetres taller), and much darker. He was kissed by the sun while Rin's skin was as white as pure porcelain. But they were both unbelievably gorgeous. They would match well. "Tell me your name, Djinn," Makoto demanded. Slit blue eyes tore themselves away from the bathing male and locked eyes with the Priest.  
  
"Haruka," he simply replied.  
  
"Well then, Djinn Haruka, you are to serve his Majesty, Rin. Entertain him, soothe him, protect him. And, if it is possible, love him," Makoto ordered. He didn't know if the Djinn were capable of love, much less with a species lower than them, but he was sure that if it was Rin, Haruka would fall in love.  
  
Haruka didn't say anything after that. He just... disappeared. In a flurry if blue smoke he was gone and Makoto left to stare at the bathing male from his mirror. "Rin-sama, please enjoy my gift to you."


	2. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few days of watching his new Master, Makoto decides to introduce Haruka to Rin. On the same day Rin and Sousuke are reunited -- as a potential Marriage Match.

Two days. That's how long the blue eyed Djinn watched the firey King. He watched his eyes light up when ever this 'Sousuke' person was spoken of, but never seemed to express his delight with any of his facial muscles. Watched him bathe. Watched him sleep amongst his many pillows in his elaborately decorated chamber, the moonlight dancing behind his sheer curtains and smoothing across his sleeping form (he noticed that the King quite enjoyed sleeping in nothing but a front open silk robe and his usual bracelets. Haruka came to terms that, yes, he preferred Rin with that appearance. And then there was yesterday night when the desert heat spread through the palace and Rin slept in the nude; yes, with just his bracelets. Haruka spent that night studying every inch of Rin's body, appreciating it's every curve, the dips of muscles, the leaness and length. He wished he could have reached out and touched him but refused himself such luxuriea. He wished he could stop time and watch the male sleep forever. But the morning sun came up faster than he expected and his Majesty was, surprisingly, a very early riser.  
  
That morning he would watch Rin dress himself and preen himself; combing through his fiery hair and his attendants would adorn his body with a sweet fragrance that was captivating to the senses. The Djinn could smell it from Makoto's chambers -- on the other side of the palace. The scent was distinctive and so very easy to make out that Makoto seemed to know when the King left his personal chambers. "He's awake," Makoto hummed. But the tone he used was something that Haruka caught right off the bat -- lovingly. He said it with such a loving air that his thin brow rose in suspicion. Of course Rim could not be _just_ his. After all, he was the face, name and head of an entire kingdom, loved and adored by all.  
  
"How do you feel about your King?" Haruka asked holding no punches. He was a blunt Djinn when it came down to it; he hated beating around the bush and taking his time (except when it came to eating mackerel. Makoto had found out the first night that the Djinn was very partial to the fish and ate almost two whole plates.) But he also lacked tact. He was no someone who considered a humans feelings. No matter how menial.  
  
Makoto jumped at the question and his neck, all the way up to his ears, turned a bright red. Of course the Djinn noticed. He always noticed the way Makoto looked at Rin, heard his voice or simply just watched him. Hell, he'd whisper Rin's name in his sleep. Makoto squirmed softly as he pretended not to hear the question. Haruka watched silently as the muscles under Makoto's tunic stiffen. The soft cream color contrasting brightly against the Priest's tanned skin. "You didn't answer my question," Haruka hummed a lithe undertone of playfulness dancing there. Makoto tensed even further. Green eyes shifted nervously, back and forth, as he thought up an answer to give to the blue eyed Djinn.  
  
"Wh-what are you talking about?" He asked nervously, gathering books and placing them in the rightful spots; in order to keep his mind and hands busy. "Of course I adore his Majesty. He's our _King_. Who would not love him?" The room echoed with Makoto's silent sweat drop.  
  
"You know that's not what I was asking."  
  
"AH!" Makoto screamed, slamming down his books. "A meeting! I just thought of it. King Yamazaki is coming to have a marriage interview in two days. A celebration will be held. I'll make a big show and present you!" He was faking his excitement as he rummaged through his things.  
  
"A marriage interview?" Haruka asked, "for who?" It was the first he's heard of it.  
  
"For Rin."  
  
If Makoto had turned his head just then he would have saw the anger flash through those normally calm blue eyes, and would have noticed the way his expression turned to total bitterness. But he did smell the burning potted plant in the back.  
  
"What's burni--- HARU!"

* * *

Two days passed in the blink of an eye and Haruka was more on edge than ever before. Souske, Sousuke, Sousuke. That's all that Rin had been talking about. All that the female palace staff was talking about! It pissed him off to no end. But, that was coming to an end when the day finally arrived to present himself before the young King. Makoto had set up the throne room elegantly -- curtains of bright red fluttered gently in the wind, cold rugs laid out before the throne and food and dance were aplenty here. The entire kingdom seemed to be rejoicing. "After all, it seems as his Majesty has shown interest in someone. Finally," Makoto hummed, a dark undertone slipping out. A bitterness that he might never get rid of even in the next lifetime. Haruka had come to the conclusion that Makoto was madly in love with the King. But who wouldn't be? Haruka pulled a part of his truban up around his mouth.  
  
Haruka had disappeared until Makoto called for him again, silently watching over the large throne room and the King as he sat upon his throne, looking bored and unamused by the pretty little belly dancers. He took a glass of wine, pink lips parting just slightly to latch onto the gold rim of his glass. Haruka found the way the red wine slid into Rin's mouth utterly fascinating... and down right erotic. But he swallowed the small pool of saliva in his mouth at the action and turned his head towards the sound of an announcer, yelling so loud that his voice bounced off the marble columns and stone walls. "NOW PRESENTING, KING OF TETSUO, HIS HIGHNESS, KING SOUSUKE!" That was annoying, Haruka thought to himself as he rolled his eyes. And then it happened. An excited twitch from Rin and he was up from his throne, sprinting at a tall, dark figure.  
  
He practically launched himself at the male! Way taller than Haruka himself, this Sousuke guy seemed to be so much more bulkier than himself. And his skin was dark. A shade darker than Makoto's. And those teal eyes. They were enchanting. No wonder Rin was currently giggling like a love struck school girl and blushing softly.  
  
Anger. Red. Hot. Blinding white. Anger. He hated Sousuke right off the bat. But the hugs were not what set Haruka off. It was the chaste, longing kiss that he placed on Rin's forehead. The young King sighed and his red eyes slipped closed, a small blush creeping up on his cheeks. A smile creeped on his face. Delighted. Rin loved him. He could see it.  
  
And Haruka began seething. Makoto better hurry this up.  
  
"My Lords," Makoto spoke, his robes dragging across the gold carpeted ground, and made his way to the burning urn in the middle of a magic circle. "I have a show to put on." A dark smile appeared on his thin lips.  
  
Sousuke smiled to the giddy red head King before taking his hand and leading him to the throne. As the pair walked, hand in hand, to the throne, the entire court became hushed in a soft murmur of whispers. Some were relieved to see that their beloved King had finally chosen someone, most were happy (and swooning) just seeing the Dark. Handsome firgure walking next to Rin. Others scrutinized the fact that Rin had not chosen a woman. "What about an Heir?", "does he not care?", "what is his Highness thinking?!". Sousuke and Rin chose to ignore the demeaning whispers.  
  
Rin took his seat on his Throne, with Sousuke holding his hand and soothing over the top with his thumb. "As a gift for his Majesty, Sousuke, I give you jewels. Made from coal," Makoto smiled, taking a few burnt coals into his hand, saying an incantation and crumbling the coal. They were smoking in his hand and Rin worried that he might be hurting himself. A few seconds later Makoto opened his hand and within the palm were three jewels, all rubies. Sousuke smirked wickedly.  
  
"He's getting better," he noted towards Rin, waving a hand for an attendant to take the jewels from the Priest. Magician. Whatever he truly was. As long as he could remember, the olive haired male seemed to be shrouded in mystery.  
  
"And now! For his Majesty, our beloved King Rin, I will summon... a Djinn." The court gasped. Rin's eyes widened. A Djinn?! How did he figure out how to do that?! It would usually take years to master something like this. Most times those trying to master the art od summoning an other worldly being, die before they're able to even summon one.  
  
For Rin's part, he was more or less afraid for Makoto's life. He had heard of Magicians summoning the creatures, and had perished for it. He was not going to accept it. "Makoto..." he spoke, earning silence from everyone within the grand throne room. "That is too dangerous. I do not want you to--"  
  
He was abruptly interrupted by blue smoke. It filled the hall, Sousuke jumping to cover Rin's face with the sleeve of his outer tunic. A deadly frown took over his chiseled features as he watched the thick smoke. Seconds passed before a bell chimed. That caught Rin's attention. Thin hands pushed away the cloth from his face as he stood. Makoto's safety was at stake. But he found something much more dangerous -- icy blue eyes captivated fiery orbs. A Djinn stood in front of Rin, menacingly staring at the Tetsuo king. Sousuke glared back. "Your majesty," the Djinn muttered, taking Rin's hand and kissing his gold ring clad hand, bending down on one knee. "I am Haruka, and I am _your_ Djinn." He made it a point to look directly at Sousuke when he said the last two words.


	3. Awestruck Djinn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruka gets to openly watch Rin for the first time, and Sousuke is not pleased. Both him and Makoto start feeling a burning sensation in the pit of their stomachs when they catch Haruka steal a kiss from the inebriated young King. A late night visitor has Makoto high strung.

The night was young. In fact, the sun was kissing the horizon good-night when the festivities began. Food. Mounds upon mounds of food were carried into the outside banquet area. Pillows and throws and furs littered the ground, a grand, red carpet with gold tassels in the middle of the floor, the belly dancers smiling. They were slim, wide waisted and well endowed. Their fluttering long hair gave them an air of poise, while their sheer, see-through clothes left nothing to the imaginations. Their silhouettes perfectly outlined when they turned and the candle light hit the angle just right. But none of that matters to Haruka. What mattered was the slightly blushing, heartily laughing King next to him. He could not tear his eyes off of Rin; a light sheen of sweat made his skin glow, his clothing, though not modest enough, was slowly coming off, one shoulder being completely laid bar for all eyes to see. Eyes were leering as they took in their slightly drunk King. It was only then that the three surrounding Rin noticed: he was much more sensual when he had a bit to drink.  
  
His lips were puffy, red and swollen from his constantly biting them. His tongue darted out every time he lifted his gold goblet up to his lips, and every now and then a dribble of that red wine would escape down the side of his lips, trailing its way down his tilted chin, down his straining throat and quickly disappearing after making a detour around his prominent collarbones. Makoto gulped visibly, and Sousuke's cerulean eyes darkened. Haruka took a cloth and wiped the small trail. Rin turned to his blue-eyed Djinn and gave the most coy smile he could.  
  
Soon, two arms were around Haruka's neck, holding on tight. Rin's face buried in the crook of Haruka's neck. Before he knew it the Djinn was wrapping on arm around the red head's waist, the other taking Rin's chin in his hand and making him look up into his ocean depths. "You're drunk, my Lord," he whispered, leaning in dangerously close to Rins face.  
  
Sousuke visibly tensed when he watched Rin squirm. He slowly pulled himself up and placed himself in Haruka's lap -- much to Sousuke's dismay. He was _Sousuke's_ bride. Why the hell was this damned Djinn getting friendly with him? A dark frown caught the eye of Makoto, who was also slightly trembling with fear at Haruka's actions.  
  
"Lord Sousuke, could I have a moment of your time?" Makoto smiled through tensed words, placing his goblet down and standing. Sousuke followed suite, tailing behind Makoto as they disappeared into the shadows. Behind the arched hallways pillars, the two kept one eye on Haruka, the other on the blushing young King.  
  
"You damned Priest," Sousuke growled, his body seeming to grow in stature, looming over Makoto with a threatening aura. "What the hell were you thinking when presenting Rin with that... thing?" Frustration did not even begin to describe what Sousuke felt. It was more like... pure, unadulterated rage. He wanted to wrap his large, tanned hands around the Djinn's throat and watch him slowly die.  
  
Makoto was very wary about what Haruka was doing. He watched carefully as ocean blue eyes watched Rin's swaying hips. The way the drunken king swayed his hips was as enticing as the look in his eyes -- raw, pure lust. And the look was directed towards Haruka. The Djinn slowly moved along with the King, gently and gracefully keeping him from falling. "I didn't think he'd be so att--" He was quickly interrupted by the older King.  
  
"That's just it! You _didn't_ think! Damn it! He's all over Rin." Makoto could see Sousuke's internal battle -- does he rush in to rip the two apart? Or risk Rin's hand in marriage? He would do neither. Rin was his, body and soul, this.. this was just a small fascination with Makoto's magic.  
  
"Haru~" they heard Rin's voice purr over the loud music from the musicians and the bells from the dancers. Both emerald and cerulean eyes looked towards the young King to find Rin on all fours, face inches away from Haru's. His red lips were moving, bit neither could make out a single word as the music drifted above their voices. All of a sudden a hand wrapped around the back of Rin's head, drawing him into a heated kiss.  
  
Heat blossomed between the two when Rin's soft whimper could be heard from Makoto and Sousuke's position. Rin was suddenly straddling the Djinn, both hands wrapped up in raven hair. That was it. The two stormed over to Rin and Haruka, Sousuke pulling his future "wife" from the Djinn, and Makoto looming over the Djinn with a tortured look of betrayal on his face. With Rin safely in his arms, like the bride Rin was, he sneered at the ravenette, glaring daggers before turning on his heels and walking in the direction of Rin's chambers. The red head looked over Sousuke's shoulder with a saddened look, but the alcohol soon had him asleep.

* * *

"Makoto," Haruka whispered, trying to keep up with Makoto's thundering steps. "Makoto." A heaved sigh came from the Priest before he stopped to face the Djinn. "Why are you so mad?"  
  
A disgusted look took over Makoto's features, a darkened look that could kill a hundred men. But the silence was prolonged as Makoto turned on his heels and made his way to his chambers. "Just.. go do what you want for the night," he sighed, stopping just long enough to turn around and smile at the Djinn.  
  
The Djinn nodded and disappeared throguh a veil of thick, blue smoke. A disgruntled sigh came over Makoto as he shook his head and walked to his chambers. Thick fingers stopped short of pushing open the door when the scent of fresh lavender wafted through the hall. _She_ was here. He wasted no time pushing through the doors to find a woman, cloaked in black, gold, and red standing in the middle of his chambers. "What are you doing here?" He asked, raising a brow. The woman smiled gently as she peeled back the thin, see through veil, burning red eyes and hair contrasting against the black and gold that surrounded her.  
  
"I heard my brother has chosen a wedding match," she snickered, rounding the tall male with cat-like eyes. Though she was only a few minutes younger than her older brother, she was a beauty. No more the innocent child that the Priest remembered her to be. "I told you my brother would choose him. It was wise of me to take a peek into the future."  
  
"You can't keep doing that, though! Messing with the time line can hold drastic consequences," he whispered, enraged nut refusing to show it.  
  
"Dear, gentle Makoto. Always the pacifist. But, you did something to mess it up as well." The room seemed to fill with dark aura, the wind picking up and making her flame-like hair float around her. "You summoned that Djinn. That Djinn will distract my brother from Sousuke. Which, in turn, will end up killing me. Get rid of him before the wedding night, or I will be forced to make him disappear. Am I clear, Makoto?"  
  
Makoto's face held an indifference that the red witch was used to. "Rin will be happy. No matter who he chooses."  
  
A spark of lightning in the background, accompanied by a rolling thunder, was used to emphasize her words. "Do you know what I saw, Makoto? I saw Rin dying. I saw him trading in his humanity to be with that Djinn. I saw that same Djinn eat Rin's soul. I watched as that Djinn, the Djinn of Death, delighted in the taste of my brother's soul. But with Sousuke I saw Rin's happiness. I saw Rin smiling and swimming with Sousuke. I saw them raising a family together. I saw Rin grieve when Sosuke passes, but, when old age takes my brother, I saw them pass into the afterlife. Together. Get rid of Haruka. This is your only warning." With that, she was gone.  
  
How was he supposed to get rid of Haruka? Makoto sighed heavily, collapsing on his bed.


	4. If I Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruka watches Rin sleep for the night and his fingers itch to touch that flushed skin. So he decides to do something a bit more... naughty... than just touching him.

He should have left it alone. Should have just returned to Makoto's side. Should have fallen asleep. But no. His interest in the drunk King was much too powerful to put to rest. And he would regret it later. Regret ever laying eyes on such a beautiful human. Regret tasting those lips for the first time. Regret watching him as he is now. His blue eyes raked down the slim back clothed in black fabric. The way it dipped slightly at the lower back, and the round mounds of his bottom. Then those legs that seemed to go on forever... the black robe rode up just under his round bottom to show off the unblemished skin of his legs. His thighs were masked in lean muscle, but the softness made Haruka want to touch them. Squeeze them. Pry them apart. Rins calves looked delectable as well, the muscle shifting as he did.  
  
And it would be very easy to. Watching the young ruler lie amongst his red and gold silks, his body sprawled and his face dusted a red colour... oh, his drunken state of mind would not be able to register the pleasure that Haruka's finger could bring him. And what the Blue eyed Djinn wouldn't do to watch this intoxicated man writhe and pant, as if he was having a lewd dream... a wet dream. Involving Haruka.  
  
The urge to touch was becoming greater.  
  
He stood above the King, eyes watching every crease of his forehead, every twitch of his limbs. Perhaps he should do it. He was free and Makoto was allowing him to roam (even if Makoto didn't know he was here). A Djinn like him could easily infiltrate dreams, shape them and mold them to a persons desires. Or his own. Whichever he prefers. A small, devious smirk lifted the corners of his lips, his hand reaching out to slowly ghost over the young King's body. His hand hovered a few mere inches above his slender body and as he moves his hand upwards, starting from the King's toes, a blue mist slowly fell from his palm and wrapped around Rin's figure. The mist would allow him to delve into the dream... digging deeper into Rin's subconscious. What does he really want? What fantasies does his mind keep under lock and key?  
  
With a few muttered words, under his breath, Haruka was suddenly within Rin's dreams. So, when the King is intoxicated he dreams of lewd things. Haruka rose a brow as his cerulean eyes took in the visage before him: Rin, completely unclothed, save for the gold bracelets around his ankles and wrists and the jewels encrusted in a gold choker around his neck, hair askew, flesh flushed a beautiful red colour. The young King was twisting among his sheets, one hand upon his length, flushed red at the tip and dripping with precum, as the other, drenched in a honeysuckle oil, worked himself open. What a sight to behold. And Haruka drank him in.  
  
Like a man thirsty for water Haruka watched him writhe and pant. Rin was his water. Beautiful and fluid. If he could drink Rin, he would. He would selfishly lap him up like an animal. An almost feral snarl came from the Djinn. Rin opened his eyes, tearful and wanting, a smile splaying across swollen lips. A hand reached out to the Djinn and silently Rin beckoned him forward. In the blink of an eye Haruka was on the bed, tunic stripped from his shoulders and his shoes toed off quickly. Slender fingers found themselves buried in raven hair, tugging the Djinn down to meet swollen red lips. The kiss was heated, feverish, and the young King mewled unabashedly into the Djinn's mouth. Haruka could taste the lust on his tongue. It was like honey, spreading across his palate and making his head swim.  
  
The fingers that were working the King open suddenly pulled out of that sloppy hole, his inner thighs glistening with the oil. Harkua had personally wrapped his own hand around Rin's slender wrist and guided his fingers out... only to plunge two of his own long fingers into Rin.  
  
He was rewarded with the most beautiful sound: Rin screaming against his lips. His eyes went wide with wonder, pupils dilated so wide it was hard to see the rouge tint of his iris'. How Haruka loved that sound instantly. A devious smile quirked his lips when blue eyes darkened. How they feasted upon the flushed skin of the imp in his arms. Such seductiveness was unearthly. It should be illegal.  
  
Soft whimpers, pleas of _"please, please, more, I need more, fuck me, Haru--"_ left Rin's lips. But Haruka had other plans. He wanted to watch Rin lose all semblance of self-control, wanted to reduce him to a blubbering mess where the only thing that left his lips was Haruka's name. How pretty would Rin be with his ass in the air, hands eagerly spread those mounds of flesh apart to show Haruka the red rimmed entrance, and his eyes, full of tears and lust and want, looking back at him as he pleaded for the Djinn. Pleaded for him to take him.  
  
And take him he would. He would plunge into that tight heat, sheath himself as far as he could go and slam into him, over and over again until Rin could barely form words. And he'd do it again. And again. And again. Rin could come as many times as he wished, until his unadulterated lust was sated and Haruka had fully satisfied that vixen body the way it was meant to be sated. Reckless abandon took over and Haruka shoved two fingers in Rin. The red head keened and threw his head back into the plush pillows.  
  
That was until he felt two other presences in the room. This angered Haruka. Who could Rin be thinking about besides him?! Blazing eyes looked towards the two shadows sitting in the chairs facing the bed... only to be met by two very distinct set of eyes. He knew those eyes. One set of eyes were teal and possessive. The second set of eyes were emerald in colour and slowly losing to lust.  
  
_Sousuke._  
  
_Makoto._  
  
"What a naughty boy, Rin," Sousuke purred. He lounged against his chair, eyes expactant and ravaging Rin from where he sat. Haruka could practically smell sex roll off Sousuke. And Haruka could barely deny the fact that his own body wanted it. Wanted Rin. "Such a slut, loving the way Haruka touches you..."  
  
That earned him a whimper from Rin.  
  
"Does my beautiful bride enjoy being called a slut?"  
  
Haruka's eyes widened in surprise when he felt Rin's insides flutter around his fingers. Ah, so that was it. Rin enjoyed being humiliated during the throes of pleasure. What an interesting development. And Sousuke seemed to greatly enjoy calling Rin such names. Murky blue eyes slowly moved from Sousuke to Makoto. What would he do?  
  
"Rin is so lovely," he sighed, emerald eyes softening. Leave it up to this gentle giant to be so soft and kind during sex. "Which makes me wonder... how would he look tied up? Red silk ribbons crisscrossing his flushed skin. Perhaps a blindfold?"  
  
Haruka's eyes widened as well at this. Makoto... the peace loving giant... wanting to tie Rin up? He guessed it was true about what they say: it's always the quiet ones. Rin gasped and writhed in his grasp, hips moving on their own accord as he rushed to chase an orgasm that would blind him. And Haruka indulged him. His fingers curled, another one sliding in alongside the first two and Rin was gone...  
  
And so was Haruka. With a strangled gasp, as if he was breathless and searching for air, he withdrew from the dream, eyes flying open and completely wide with lust. _That's his darkest desire... to be fully satisfied with the help of his husband, his priest and his Djinn._ Dark eyes laid claim to the sleeping King, his squirming body and evidence of that very naughty dream prominent and proud. A wicked smirk spread on his face and he retreated...  
  
For now.


End file.
